


charmed to be by your side

by zantetsvkens



Series: won't you look at the chemistry that we have between us? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, can be read as a standalone piece, companion piece to 'enchanted to meet ya', thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zantetsvkens/pseuds/zantetsvkens
Summary: Atsumu takes an interest in Sakusa's potion making work. Attempts at flirting ensue.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: won't you look at the chemistry that we have between us? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756402
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177





	charmed to be by your side

**Author's Note:**

> here it is!!!! fantasy au part 2 and a companion piece to the previous story [enchanted to meet ya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328858)!! this is just pure fluff and domesticity and sakusa being really cool (and atsumu being his typical self). this story can be read as a standalone piece. enjoy!!

“Do ya think you can teach me how to make potions?”

Glancing up from where he was in the middle of preparing the ingredients for the next batch of potions he was going to make, Sakusa turned to face Atsumu who was sprawled on the couch and playing with a small ball of fire in his hands, repeatedly tossing it up into the air over and over again, his eyes never straying from the makeshift ball that he had created.

“Why?” Sakusa asked, unable to stop the crease from forming between his eyebrows.

Atsumu had never really shown much interest in learning how to craft potions in all the months they had been together, seeming to be more inclined in learning the ways of enchanting rather than potion mixing. Sakusa couldn’t help but wonder why Atsumu had decided to bring this up.

Atsumu shrugged as he snapped his fingers, allowing the ball of fire to fizzle out of existence. “Just wanted to try it, I guess.”

Sakusa eyed him suspiciously. “Okay… but why?”

Atsumu rolled over so that he was resting on his stomach and gazed at Sakusa with a lazy grin on his lips, his head resting on his arms which had been propped up on the couch’s armrest.

“Geez, Omi-Omi, ya don’t have to make everything seem so serious! Not everything needs a reason, ya know?” Atsumu hummed. “I just thought that it seemed interestin’ is all. I mean, you seem to like it so I thought I’d give it a shot, ya know? How hard can it be to make potions anyways? You just throw things into a pot and bam! Potion complete, right?”

Sakusa stared at him for several long moments, unsure as to how he should respond to Atsumu’s very backwards and very wrong logic. 

“Potion making is a lot more than throwing things into a pot and hoping for the best.” Sakusa eventually replied, deciding that calling Atsumu an idiot and getting into the subsequent argument would not be worth his time or effort. “You have to consider whether the ingredients go together, whether they’ll cause a chemical reaction, and what sort of properties will arise when you mix A and B together… are you even listening?”

Atsumu blinked, chasing away the semi-dazed state that he had fallen into. “I am.”

Sakusa eyed him skeptically. “No you’re not.”

“I am, Omi-kun! I am!” Atsumu insisted. “I like hearin’ ya talk! Ya have a really nice voice!”

Thrown off by the sudden compliment, Sakusa hurriedly turned away, ignoring the heat creeping up the back of his neck and the laughter that spilled from Atsumu’s lips as he picked up the knife that he had placed down just moments earlier. Clearing his throat, Sakusa continued.

_ “Anyways, _ you also have to take into account the potency of what you’re creating. The more you use of one ingredient makes the effects of said ingredient more potent. If you’re looking to make a fire resistance potion, you would of course look for a stronger potency to avoid getting burnt, but you need to keep in mind the balance between ingredients as well.”

“Can ya make potions with like mixed resistances?”

“You can, but the potency won’t be as high as a potion which specializes in elemental resistance.”

“Hm. What other sort of potions are there?”

“You’re going to have to be a bit more specific, ‘Tsumu.” Sakusa hummed. “There are thousands upon thousands of potions that exist in the world. They’re not all practical like elemental resistance potions or healing potions, but there  _ are  _ potions that people use for recreational purposes or for other more miscellaneous things.”

“Like what?”

Sakusa paused, gazing up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “There’s potions that allow you to levitate—”

Atsumu hastily sat up, excitement shining in his eyes. “Wait really?!”

“—but they’re more hassle than they’re worth. Unless you somehow magically know how to maneuver yourself in the air, they’re really just useless.”

Atsumu frowned, slumping back into his seat, not that Sakusa noticed what with his back turned to him and all.

“There’s also potions that can make plants grow faster or live a little bit longer.”

Atsumu squinted. “...Isn’t that just fertilizer?”

Sakusa snorted. “Yes. Glorified fertilizer in the form of a potion.” 

“How useless.” Atsumu laughed. 

“I know.”

“What about those recreational potions ya talked about? What about those?”

“Recreational potions are basically stimulants. They heighten certain functions in the body.” Sakusa explained. “People often take them to get high, but aphrodisiacs fall under that category too.”

Atsumu sat to attention, curiosity piqued once more. “Oh?”

Sakusa turned to eye him disapprovingly. “Don’t even think about it.”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Atsumu protested.

“You don’t have to say anything for me to know that you’re going to say something stupid.”

“Rude!”

The bells hanging above the shop doors chimed, and Sakusa gave Atsumu a pointed look. Atsumu pouted, and Sakusa only stared harder.

“Fine, fine!” Atsumu relented as he got up onto his feet, throwing his hands up into the air in defeat as he trudged out of the room. “Only ‘cause I love ya I’ll go and deal with ‘em!”

Sakusa allowed the smile to make its way onto his lips as he watched Atsumu disappear through the doorway before he turned back to his work and dumped the scales that he had been scraping off of a miniature sea serpent into the pot.

When Atsumu sauntered back into the room minutes later, Sakusa was in the middle of rooting through a basket filled to the brim with toadstools, looking for one that would meet his standards as he eyed each shroom carefully.

“Say, Omi-kun,” Atsumu began as Sakusa felt the other man’s arms wrap around his waist from behind. Atsumu settled his head upon Sakusa’s shoulder and snuggled into him, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek before drawing away and settling down onto a nearby stool. “Are there such things as love potions?”

Sakusa raised a single delicate eyebrow at the inquiry. “There are.” Sakusa replied. “Should I even ask why?”

Atsumu offered him a cheeky smile. “Well, if I get ya to drink one that means that you’ll fall in love with me, right?”

Sakusa stared at Atsumu with the most deadpan expression he could muster, briefly considering if it was worth it to throw the toadstool that he held in his hands at him to wipe that cheeky smile off of his disgustingly pretty face, but he eventually decided that no, he wouldn’t do that. 

He was holding a perfectly good toadstool and Sakusa figured it would just be a waste to throw it at him (and that the toadstool didn’t deserve that sort of treatment to begin with), so he dropped it into the pot that was beginning to boil over on the stove instead, giving it a brief stir before turning his attention to the other.

“Love potions don’t work that way.” Sakusa replied flatly. “The most they do is charm whoever comes into contact with it for a few minutes which makes them do whatever you ask of them. Enemies can fight for you, they can tell you information that you need, you can literally rob them blind and they can’t do a single thing about it until the potion’s effects wear off... the possibilities are endless.”

Atsumu slammed his head down onto the counter with a groan. That wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear and Sakusa knew it, and Atsumu knew that Sakusa knew it too. “Would it kill ya to humor me just once, Omi-kun?”

Sakusa stared down at him with thinly veiled amusement. “Yes, yes it would.” He said. “Now get your head off the counter, I need some space to cool off this batch of potions and you’re in the way.”

Pouting, Atsumu shifted out of the way as Sakusa placed the pot down onto the trivet. As Sakusa busied himself with cleaning up his workspace, he casted a brief glance at Atsumu’s sulking figure and rolled his eyes. Wiping his hands off on a towel, Sakusa approached Atsumu and bent down so that he was level with the other boy’s eyes. 

“Just so you know, I don’t need some potion to fall in love with you.” Sakusa informed as he lightly brushed his lips against Atsumu’s forehead and pressed a chaste kiss to the expanse of skin there.

Sakusa watched in amusement as Atsumu flushed a pretty shade of pink at his display of affection, and he wasn’t all that surprised when Atsumu grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a bruising kiss that had Sakusa scrambling to brace a hand on the counter behind Atsumu for support to prevent himself from falling over.

“You’re really not fair, Omi-kun.” Atsumu huffed as soon as he pulled back from the kiss, pouting like some sort of petulant child.

Sakusa smirked. “Since when have I ever said that I’d play fair?”

Atsumu sputtered. “You—” He waved his hands around haphazardly in an attempt to articulate the words that just wouldn’t come out. “Yer terrible.” He eventually settled for, and Sakusa couldn’t help but laugh.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a lot faster than i thought i would. i thought i'd end up writing it like five months later but here we are, just a whole ass month after i posted enchanted to meet ya......... (stares at hands) how???? did this happen??? i actually wrote two things within the span of a year??? amazing!!!
> 
> anyways feel free to come chat with me on twit [@zantetsvkens](https://twitter.com/zantetsvkens)


End file.
